This is a proposal for institutional support of the McGill Cancer center for collaborative studies on cancer patients in association with Cancer and Leukemia Group B. It is proposed to carry out pilot, phase II and phase III studies in a wide variety of hematologic and solid tumor malignancies using multi modality therapy where applicable. The work will be performed in association with CALGB using the facilities of the McGill Cancer Center and its eight associated hospitals. These include three tertiary careteaching hospitals and five specialized or general hospitals affiliated with McGill University. Based on 1980 accrual to CALGB studies we expect to place in excess of one hundred patients on study in 1981 increasing to one hundred and fifty in 1982. Particulr emphasis will be placed on hematological, lung, breast and G.I. tumours. Full participation in the academic and committee structure of CALGB is propsed.